XY057: Thawing an Icy Panic!
is the 57th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis The gang teams up with Coumarine City's Gym Leader to stop Team Rocket from stealing a Vanillite, which incurred the anger of its fellow Pokémon. Episode Plot A Vanillite and a Vanilluxe are searching for something desperately and come to the outskirts of a city. The heroes, however, managed to reach Coumarine City. Ash and Serena are psyched, looking forward for the Gym Battle and Showcase. They go towards the Pokémon Center and on the way Bonnie wishes for ice cream. She receives one and remarks it looks like a Vanillite. The ice cream trader replies there is a lost Vanillite at the Center. It became an attraction, so he sells the ice cream shaped like it. Team Rocket overheard the conversation and Jessie shares her plan with Meowth and James, all of them being pleased. As they travel to the Center, they notice a lot of Grass-type Pokémon. A Bellossom passes by, causing Chespin to come out and off her a flower. Bellossom is not amused, shocking Chespin. Bonnie tries to persuade Bellossom's trainer to be Clemont's girlfriend. Clemont, however, calls Chespin back and takes Bonnie, then goes away. They go up to the hill, making Ash, Serena and Clemont tired. They notice a monorail and Serena reads it connects the lower with upper part of Coumarine City. Clemont is displeased that was not mentioned sooner, but has an idea, his eyeglasses shining. He hops into some boots and powers them on, causing him to slide up the slope. However, something malfunctions and he crashes into the fence and the device explodes. A bunch of Victreebel are alarmed and attack Clemont. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which actually strikes Clemont, though Victreebel are still angry. An old man appears on his Gogoat, scolding the heroes, as they crossed the border. The heroes apologise, for Clemont's device went berserk and broke the fence. Victreebel disperse, though the heroes wonder why the area is off limits. The man replies this is his Grass-type Pokémon ranch for relaxation. He also has a Sunflora field, which generate solar power to produce electricity, making Clemont admire the old man. The heroes claim they are on the way to the Center, so the old man allows them to pass through the ranch. At the Center, Team Rocket prepares to steal Vanillite to force it to make some ice cream, as they will have profit from it. The heroes enter the Center and ask Nurse Joy about Vanillite. She shows them Vanillite, who is hugged by Bonnie. Vanillite sprays a cold breath, making Bonnie and Dedenne freezing. Nurse Joy explains Vanillite is alone and got separated from its parents, so once it regains its power back, it will go back to the mountain. Vanillite is hungry, so they all go to get some food for it. Vanillite, however, is visited by someone else. As the heroes prepare the food, Jessie and James, dressed as Nurse Joy, enter the room. Vanillite approaches them, but is taken by Meowth, who places it in a box. They run through the heroes, who soon realize Vanillite is missing. The heroes go after them, who run on the slope. Vanillite tries to get out and yells out, which Vanillish and Vanilluxe hear, then release ice into the clouds. Soon, it starts to hail. The old man orders the people to go inside the houses. The heroes track Team Rocket, wondering why is it snowing out of sudden. Team Rocket stops and takes their disguises off, but are nevertheless cold. Suddenly, Vanillish and Vanilluxe appear. Vanillite tries to get out, but Meowth pushes it back into the box. Vanillish and Vanilluxe release a Blizzard, which freezes Team Rocket, who wanted to retreat. Ash tries to calm Vanillish and Vanilluxe down, but they target Ash for the attacks. However, he is rescued by the old man's Gogoat, who used Vine Whip to pull Ash. The old man scolds Ash for charging in there. Ash replies they need to be stopped, so the old man replies they need to use a detour. The old man sends a Jumpluff, who uses Sunny Day to counter Hail. The old man asks Sunflora's help, who gather and use Solarbeam to clear the snow from the field. Clemont realizes the old man uses Grass-type Pokémon well to gather a force like that. Team Rocket are unfrozen, so Meowth activates a machine, which causes it to take Vanillish, Vanillite and Vanilluxe and place them inside the machine, then release Blizzard at them. Clemont admits even for an enemy it is an impressive scientific work. Clemont sends Luxio and Serena Fennekin. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Luxio Discharge and Fennekin Flamethrower. However, Team Rocket intensifies Blizzard, which negates the attacks. The old man has Gogoat use Grass Knot, binding the machine, then uses Leech Seed to cause a malfunction of the machine. Ash sends Frogadier, who cuts the machine, destroying it. Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe freeze the machine, also freezing Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, freeing the Pokémon from the machine, who freeze the machine in ice. Using Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Frogadier's Water Pulse, Luxio's Swift and Fennekin's Flamethrower, the machine explodes and Team Rocket blast off. Later, Vanillish, Vanillite and Vanilluxe depart off, grateful for the assistance. The old man reminds Ash he shouldn't charge headlong, for he needs to use detours some of the time. Nurse Joy thanks the old man, his name being Ramos. The heroes introduce themselves to Ramos and Ash admits he came to challenge the Gym Leader. Ramos replies the Gym Leader would be looking forward to accept his challenge, then leaves. Clemont realizes Ramos *is* the Gym Leader. Ramos turns around and tells Ash he will be waiting in the Gym. Debuts Character Ramos Pokémon *Ramos' Jumpluff *Ramos' Gogoat Trivia "Pokémon Quiz": Vanillite (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata